


Blonde

by hanabi5



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Citrus!AU, Double Drabble, F/F, Lifeswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: Yuzu was born an Aihara.Mei was born an Okogi.
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Kudos: 40





	Blonde

The student council president Aihara Yuzu had been focusing on her future ever since she could remember. 

Taking over the chairman’s place. Studying harder and harder. Topping scores. _Becoming engaged. ___

__That was her life._ _

__She wondered if life had something else prepared for her. A teenage adventure, a romance maybe._ _

__But it was not like she had time for those, anyway._ _

__She had no time for love. No time for beauty. No time for being herself at all (and what would be 'being herself', anyway?)_ _

__She would like to be a real teen girl someday. Hang out with friends, shop for clothes, find a boyfriend._ _

__But again, that’s not what life had prepared for her. Not for now, at least._ _

__She had already accepted her fate._ _

__Until she met Okogi Mei, or actually, Aihara Mei now._ _

__With her father’s recent marriage, she had just gotten a little sister. She also discovered she would move in with Mei and her stepmother, since her father was now traveling around the world._ _

__Mei was nothing like her. She had a quiet personality, and yet seemed kind and welcoming._ _

__Mei had friends. Mei had style. Mei had... _a family. _____

____Yuzu felt safe with Mei. Not safe enough to open up completely, though. She didn't want to scare the girl with all about her sad, boring life._ _ _ _

____And no matter how much she tried, something about Mei made her incapable of getting the girl out of her mind._ _ _ _

____Mei was changing her._ _ _ _

____And so, Yuzu’s raven hair turned into blonde._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I believe a huge part of Mei’s cold personality was built up because of the serious and sad atmosphere around her during her life. 
> 
> Here, I tried to keep their personality traits considering their respective lives, so Yuzu would still be the same, but she learned to repress herself, and Mei would not be so closed and serious. 
> 
> I also kind of gave Yuzu’s blonde hair another meaning, since she first dyed it because of her deceased father, and now it symbolized her accepting her gyaru side.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading my first 2020 fanfic ꒰⑅ˊ͈ ˙̫ ˋ͈⑅꒱


End file.
